1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of performing a medical diagnosis in real time that can check a health condition of a user of a wireless mobile terminal in real time.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the communication technology, the use of Internet services and mobile communication services at home is continuously increasing.
In order to satisfy the increasing users' desires, various communication service providers provide diverse supplementary services.
In case of the Internet service, diverse works such as business, stock, game, search for information, etc., which have been performed through offline, are now being served online.
Also, in case of the mobile communication service, information desired by other parties can be transferred in the form of a voice, data, image, etc., irrespective of time and place.
Recently, a wireless Internet service wherein the Internet and the mobile communication network are connected together has been proposed. This wireless Internet service has been developed as a way to solve the drawbacks of the existing Internet services.
The existing Internet service instantly provides diverse information, but has drawbacks in that its mobility is not guaranteed with a limited locality in using the service. Also, the mobile communication service enables a phone call with its mobility assured, but has drawbacks in that it cannot provide diverse online service such as the Internet service.
Now, users of portable wireless terminals can receive diverse services of the existing Internet through the wireless Internet service currently provided.
However, the wireless Internet service also has limitations.
That is, the portable wireless terminal users can receive the Internet services such as a search for information, e-business, game, community, e-mail, etc., but it is almost impossible at present for the users to receive a service such as a remote medical service through the Internet. That is, though an interactive medical treatment is possible through a voice or pictorial call, it is very difficult to provide the service for receiving actual body information of a moving wireless terminal user and providing actual treatment information in real time.